1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment-target modification device, a treatment-target modification system, an image forming system, and an image forming method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In typical inkjet recording apparatuses known to the inventors, a shuttle method in which a head is reciprocated in a width direction of a recording medium, typified by paper and a film, is a mainstream method, which makes it difficult to increase print speed to increase throughput. Under the circumstance, a single-pass method in which a plurality of heads are disposed to cover a full width of a recording medium and recording is performed using the heads at one time to achieve high-speed printing is proposed in recent years.
Relevant techniques are found in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-193291, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-350615, and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2014-16618.
Although the single-pass method is advantageous in speed-up, because a time interval between ejection of ink for adjacent dots is short and therefore the ink for the adjacent dot is ejected before the ink previously ejected is fixed, coalescence of the adjacent dots (hereinafter, “ejected droplet interference”) is likely to occur, resulting in degradation in image quality.